


I Wish I Never Met You

by otterowlgoddess



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterowlgoddess/pseuds/otterowlgoddess
Summary: "I wish I never met you," Alexander muttered quietly.





	I Wish I Never Met You

"I wish I never met you," Alexander muttered quietly, but despite his statement he still snuggled closer to Aaron.  
  
Aaron chuckled softly and shifted so that he was curled next to Alexander more comfortably, and he ran his thumb gently over the soft fabric covering Alexander's arm, and pressed a delicate kiss to his neck. "So do I," he murmured, because in a way, it was true.  
  
They would be the death of each other, he was sure, they were as different as a light is in the night, their personalities and thoughts always clashing and tangling, dragging them to the ground.  
  
But, in another way, Aaron wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote based off a prompt, so I could meet my daily writing goal.


End file.
